The Arrangement
by WingedGift
Summary: This is a story based on the move "the proposal". Its in Percy's POV. percebeth!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N hello everyone! I was looking through the site and could not find one with a story based on The Proposal so I decided to make one myself. The story is going to be altered to fit Percy and Annabeth yes but for some parts I did take so lines from the movie so please don't shoot me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or The Proposal **

I woke up with the sun blinding me. I yawned and reluctantly looked at my clock. It was blinking 12:00. I quickly grabbed my wrist watched and saw the time.

"No no no no!" I groaned and hurried to get ready. You see I work as an assistant to the worst person in the whole wide world. Im the assistant to one of the book editors at the NYC Publishing Company. She was the only publisher and I was the only one that had the position of being an assistant… and now I know why. Everyone wouldn't dare to be Her assistant and being me I had to be stupid and take the position. I was working for the devil. My name is Percy Jackson and this is my story.

I ran outside into the traffic of New York. I ran about two blocks to starbucks and there was a long line. I looked around and saw Bonnie at the cash register.

"Hey Percy!" She yelled waving with a big smile on her face. I smiled and ran up to her.

"You're usual." She said giving me my two cups of coffee. One for me and one for IT.

"Thank you so much you just saved my life." I said. I gave her the money and ran outside. Luckily the office was only 4 blocks away. From my apartment so that's 2 blocks to get coffee then another 2 to get to the office. When I got into the building the elevator was closing so I ran harder and slid into the elevator without a drop spilling from the cups.

"Nice save." A guy behind me said.

"Thanks" I told him.

"Yeah that was a close one." A girl said. I nodded and the doors opened. I ran out of the elevator and into the lobby.

"Cutting it close aren't we Mr. Jackson?" Piper the receptionist said. I smiled.

"Well at lest I got here in one piece before she…" then all of a sudden a mail cart ran into me spilling one of the cups that was in my hand all over my tux… her coffee.

"Oh hell. Watch were your going!" I yelled. I throw the cup away and walked up to were my best friend worked at.

"Hey Grover can you get me my extra pair of clothes?" I asked. He looked up from his newspaper.

"What happed to you!" he asked.

" The mail man ran into me making me spill the coffee." I told him.

"No.. It wasn't…" I gave him a look. "Dude your screwed." He said

"You're telling me can you hurry up who knows when she'll get here." he nodded and ran to get my clothes. Grover's cube was right across from her/my office so all I had to do was walk across the hall. The office was huge. I was closed off from the rest of the employees but the walls were glass so she could see what was going on. When you walk in my little space was in the left corner and she got the whole other side. Considering that all common offices are like this doesn't make her more likeable. She had a huge desk and a more advanced computer behind were she would sit if you were taking it in from the front view. I put down my coffee , now hers, and pulled out my laptop from my bag. I opened it up and first thing I did was sign into our web page and signed into my email account so I could receive messages from anyone in the office. I heard a knock at the door. I turned around to see Grover holding a bran new suite.

"Hey man. Here you go." He said.

"Thanks man. I owe you one. " I told him taking the suite gratefully.

"Hey, you have to go through enough. Oh and tell your grandma I said happy birthday." He said smiling. I laughed.

"Sure thing." After that I walked off to the bathroom. On my way there I was able to see what was going on around me. Everyone was walking around, chatting, eating a missed breakfast, drinking coffee and or reading the newspaper or a book. This is a sight that was rare and you could only see it in the morning. Once I got changed I walked right back into the office. I saw Grover flirting with his girlfriend June, short for Juniper, her parents were hippies. I shock my head at there antics. I started to fix my tie. When I heard the sound I've been dreading to hear. I heard my computer ring telling me I had a message. I looked over and saw in big letters 'Its here'

**(((((I was thinking about stopping here but that would be cruel :)))))))))**

I saw as the whole office got rallied up they hid there newspapers, ran to there seats, pick up the phone to pretend they were talking and most of all put there heads down. I hurried up and finish fixing my tie and picked up her coffee. I waited and soon I heard the sound of her heals hitting the office floor. I held my breath waiting for what would soon go through those doors.

After a minute she came in the office talking on the phone like always. Today she had her hair down and her blond curls reached the middle of her back. She was wearing a black dress that stopped at the knees. I took a big breath and walked towards her.

"Good morning Miss Chase. I would like to remind you that you have a conference call in 30 minutes." I said. She took the her cup.

"Thank you." She took her seat and started going through her papers.

"Did you call umm Whitney?" she asked.

"Yes, I told her if she didn't send in her manuscript in on time she wasn't going to get her publish date. Your immigration lawyer called. He said it's imperative..." she interrupted me.

"Cancel the call, push the meeting to tomorrow, keep the lawyer on the sheets. Get a hold of PR, have them

Start drafting a press release. Josh is doing Oprah." She said. Now that's an accomplishment.

"Good for you." I said.

"If I wanted your praise I would have asked for it." She said taking her coffee and turning around. I rolled my eye. Well I see she's still her stubborn self. I started to leave to do what she told me to do. I mean really anything to get me away from her.

"Ummm." She called. I mentally groaned. "Who is Bonnie and why dose she want me to call her?" she asked. I swallowed a lump in my throat. If it wasn't for Bonnie's little crush on me I would have been free.

"Oh umm you see that was my coffee." I said. I stood there waiting for what might come my way.

"And why may I ask why im drinking your coffee?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Umm because your coffee uh… spilt." I said. I was truly scared by this girl and I definitely did not want to give her the pleasure of knowing that so I kept a straight face. She looked at the drink curiously and took a sip. After a few seconds she looked at me.

"So you drink Cinnamon Dolce Latte." She asked.

"Yeah a coincidence right?" I asked mellow toned. She looked at me suspiciously. Ok yeah so I always got the same thing as her just incase something like this happened. Hey don't judge me Im known to be a klutz. The phone rang and I took that as a chase to get away from her stare. I swear thoughts gray eyes could kill a man on the spot.

"Hello Percy Its Barry." So said person said on the other line. Barry Is Mexican

"Miss. Chase Its Barry he's…" She waved at me. She never let me finished my sentences, I can't remember a day that she hasn't interrupted me. I sighed.

"She's on her way now." I said. I say her getting up and quickly walked out of the office. I went up to Grover's currently empty desk, pulled up the IM and typed "The Fury is flying" and pressed send. As soon as I did that she walked outside of her office. I walked right over to her as we walked to Barry's office there was an awkward silent's… well it was for me. When we got to his office I opened the door for her like the gentlemen I was and when I was about to walk in she put her hand up signaling me to stop.

"Stay here." She said and walked in. I mumbled some curse words under my breath. So I stood there. As much as I wanted to sprint out the door to get out of here. I some how knew she would hunt me down. After a while she came out and started walking to her office I had to jog to catch up with her.

"So how did it go?" I asked.

"You don't even know what we were talking about." She said. Well then.

"True…" I said. She took a quick glance behind her.

"Please doesn't Barry don't." I was curious as to why she would mumble that. Wait… I not curious as to what ever this chick dose, what am I thanking? Then as if on cue Barry comes out of his office looking …uh I don't know angry.

"You poisonous bitch! You can't fire me!" Barry yelled. Ouch, so that's what they were talking about.

"Barry I sorry to say that I can." Miss. Chase said with a calm voice. It might have seemed sweet and collective but it had a poisonous hit to it telling him to back off. He pointed a finger at her.

"I know what you're doing here. You fired me because you fell thank im a threat." Barry said. Miss. Chase took a step forward.

"No I did not fire you because of that." Her voice sounded deadly but still surprisingly calm.

"I fired you because you are lazy, you don't do your work, and your to busy hanging out in a strip club then you do here and if you say another word I'm going to have Percy throw you out and video tape it post it on the internet. You don't want that do you?" She said. Barry's face fell. " Didn't think so." She turned around and signaled for me to follow.

"I need you this weekend to help review his files and his manuscript." She said I paused.

"You mean this weekend?" I asked. She has got to be kidding me.

"Yes. Why?" She asked looking confused as to why I would question her.

"Oh no it's ok I could just tell my grandmother that I wouldn't be able to make it to her 90th birthday." I said sarcastically, I was completely flustered.

After that she went on to who knows where and I went to go call my mom. Now a little something about my mom. She was born in New York and on her annual trip down to Montauk she meet my dad Poseidon. They got married and well 25 years later hear we are. We own half of the company's in Montauk and a big house on the beachside. I loved my life there don't get me wrong but my dad had a dream that I would take his place but I wanted to go to the big city soo… I left, and now im here having to explain as to why I couldn't come and see them.

"_Hello?" _ My mom answered the phone.

"Hey Mom" I said leaning b

_"Hey sweaty! How's it going?" _she asked in a cheerful voice.

"Uhhhhh" I stuttered.

_"What is it this time."_ she asked in a knowing tone.

"I can't come home this weekend." I said nervously.

_"What! Percy you promised you would come! Thank about your grandmother." _She said exasperated.

"I know mom tell her that im sorry…"

_"Why can't you come?"_ she asked in a warning voice.

"Um she's making me stay." I told her finally.

_"Her? The one your always calling a ... im mean if you cant stand her and she's keeping you away from your commitments you have to your family why don't you quite?" _she asked. I knew it was coming too this.

"No mom I told you Im not going to." I heard her sigh.

_"You know your dad won't be happy with this."_ Now it my turn to sigh.

"I'm sure that Dad is pissed, but.." Miss. Chase then walked into the room.

"Um Im sorry mam' but we take all of our submissions

Around here seriously. We'll get back to you as soon as we can." I hung up the phone and started to mess around with the paper that was on my desk.

"Was that your family?" I heard her ask. I kept my gaze on the papers.

"Yes." I said.

"They tell you to quite?" she asked I sighed.

"Every single day." I don't know who I was speaking to when I said that but she seemed to have got the message. Then the phone rang and I hastily picked it up.

"Hello Miss Chase's office."

"_Ah yes could you please sent miss Chase upstairs for us?"_

"All right."

_"Thank you"_ I then hung up the phone. I passed Miss Chase.

"Chiron and Mr. D would like to see you upstairs." I told her. She nodded. She then walked out. Out of sight out of mind. I Sat back in my chair and covered my eyes with my hands. I needed to clear my head. There was so much going on I couldn't…the phone started to ring… again. I groaned and picked it up.

"Hello?" I took out a notebook and a pen. "Miss Chase isn't hear right my I take a message?" I asked.

"No I need to talk to Miss. Fury face right now! Do you know how long she has had me put on hold?" Ms. Simmons.

"Ok let me go get her." I said.

"Yeah you better go get her…" she said as I hung up. I reluctantly got up. To go and get 'Fury face'

"Hey Perce!" Grover called. I turned around and smiled.

"Hey man." I said. He walked up to me with a 'sorry' look on his face.

"Hey I heard what happened. It's a real shame you don't get to go home." He said.

"Ah it's ok. Ill plans a week next mouth to go down there." I said. He smiled.

" That's good. Oh hey did you hear?" He asked. His face suddenly got brighter if even possible.

"Hear what?" I asked truly confused. Which honestly isn't new, im always confused apparently my cousin says.

"Miss Chase might get deported." He said. I cocked on my spit.

"Deported? She's an immigrant?" This was the first.

"Yeah she came over here from grease. You didn't know that?" he asked looking at me like I was crazy.

"No oh I got to go ill see you later." I told him and ran to the elevator.

"See ya!" I heard him yell as I ran.

When I got there they were still talking so. I did something stupid… I opened the door and my big mouth.

"Excuse me." I said. All eyes turned on me.

"Excuse me were in a meeting here." Mr. D said. Mr. D was a chubby little man. He was short and had red blotches over his face and weirdly enough purple eyes. Chiron was in his wheelchair like all ways. He was paralyzed from the waist down. He had a well trimmed beard and brown hair. Miss Chase glared at me.

"Um Ms. Simmons is on hold." I told her.

"I know" she said. Then why don't you talk to her!

"She needs to talk to you I told her you were otherwise engaged. Soo" I stood there and waited, but I k[noticed after a while her face smoothed into a look I came to become afraid of. The look she got when she got an idea. She signaled for me to come to her. I reluctantly did so and to my surprise she put her arm around me. Even though she was good few inches shorter then I she managed to do so.

"Gentlemen, I understand. I understand the predicament that we are in." She started but paused. Chiron and Mr. seemed to lean in anticipation.

"Annabeth… are you going with this?" Chiron asked.

"Well. I have some news for you." She started to fix my jacket which freaked me out.

"We are getting married." She said. SAY WHAT!

**A/N soo hears my first chapter : ) ! please review!**

.


	2. I have to marry Her!

**A/N Here is chapter 2! I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJ&O or The proposal**

"We are getting married." Annabeth said. I was in shock so I said a very Percy like thing.

"Who's getting married?" I asked. Annabeth looked up at me we are getting married. I could not comprehend what was happening. All I could do was stare in those deep pools of gra… ok im awake now.

"Uh yes we are." I looked at her to see if what I was saying was true.

"Getting married." She finished looking me in the eye as to tell me something. Oh I got the message.

"Yes, yes us." I cleared my throat. "Are." I forced a smile.

"Isn't he your assistant?" Chiron asked.

"Executive."

"Assistant." We said at the same time. Annabeth cleared her throat. "Assistant secretary, but who cares there just titles." Who cares um excuse me but I do! And I husband yet. Especially not to…

"Yeah well we would have never that we of all people would fall in love."

"Yeah never thought it would happen." I said painfully agreeing to her.

"Yeah I mean all of the trips and book fairs." Annabeth said.

"Only brought us closer to each other." I said that first thing off the top of my head.

"Yes, Exactly! And no matter how much we fought it."

"We couldn't stay away from each other." I said to Finnish it. Annabeth then hugged my mid section lightly and laid her head on my chest. I could feel the warmth radiating off her bodying making me wonder if she was going to kill me later. I rapped my arm around her shoulder adding to the charades, but it was really awkward for me. I mean its not like she's 10 years older then me. Actually she's about 4 months younger then me. It's just that she's really intimidating.

"I've never been happier." She said. I have to admit she was such a good actress, hell I even believed her.

"I mean we are so happy with this arrangement that…" She continued on about to sell the deal when Chiron interrupted her.

"Annabeth" He said.

"Yes?" she asked.

"This is…wow… this terrific!" Chiron said. He was ecstatic. Wait why was he ecstatic? I mean I've known Chiron for a long time but apparently he's known Annabeth longer…

"Just," Mr. D put his hand up. "Just make it legal and enough with the cuddling. You could do that on your own time." He said. Annabeth released her hold and cleared her throat.

"So that means." She took my hand in hers and looked up at me with a smile on her face. Remember how I said she was a good actress? Well you should have seen her face. If her acting didn't help them bye it, her face sure did. She even managed to make it look like she had a pr-marriage glow. Wow this woman is good.

"We need to get ourselves to the immigration office and work this out, because I most certainly do not want to be in a Greece when the love of my life was here." Okay that was cutting on a little too strong. They are definitely going to thank something is up. Which there is.

"Thank you gentleman." Annabeth said nodding to them leaving before they could ask any questions.

"Gentlemen" I said nodding. Annabeth then walked to the door and gave me a look saying "open the door for me you idiot!" I then hastily went over to her and opened the door. She smiled a fake smile and fake thanked me. We walked down into the office and all hell broke lose.

"Annabeth and Percy are getting married!"

"They were dating?"

"What is he thanking?" Was what people were whispering, I bot died right there. I tried to hastily get to the office wanting to get out of the spotlight and figure out what in the world was going on! Annabeth was walking in front of me with her head held high obviously not effected. We walked past Grover's desk and he gave me a look of disbelieve.

"What are you thanking?" He yelled whispered to me.

"Apparently nothin at all." I whispered back in the same tone. He plopped down in his chair with an exasperated look. I walked into the office to see something I didn't expect. Annabeth was sitting at her desk with her head on the desk and her hands on each side holing her head. She looked so vulnerable at the moment. I've all ways seen her all high and mighty with her head held high. This was the first time I've seen her like this.

I cleared my throat. She jumped up into a sitting position and straitened her dress. She looked up and saw me and she stared.

"Oh its you." She said.

"Yes its me would you like to tell me what the hell just happened!" I said losing my cool. She sighed.

"Relax this is for your benefit too." She said. I crossed my arms.

"Im lessoning" I told her.

"They were going to make Barry Chief." Ok and you need me why?

"And your first reaction would to marry me?" I asked. She huffed.

"What? Where you waiting for someone else?" she said. Well anyone but you. Wait… did she answer my question with a question? Who dose that?

"It's illegal." I told her.

"There looking for terrorists not book publishers." She said. She then looked at the work that lied in front of her. It doesn't madder who there looking for! The fact is its illegal! I thought. I put my hands on her desk and bent down to look at her in the eye, but she was looking at her stupid work.

"Annabeth." She looked up. "Im not going to marry you." We stayed in that position for what seemed like forever, but in reality was only a minute, staring each other down. Nether of us showing signs of caving.

"Sure you are." She said finally but not dropping her stare. "Because if you don't you dreams of touching the hearts of millions with your book would be dead." She said coldly. Is she doing what I think she is doing?

"Once I am gone Berry is going to fire you, no doubt about it. Then all that you have worked for all these years would have been in vain and the chances of you being an editor will be none. Besides it won't be bad well get married. Be married for the weekend then file for a quick divorce. All right." She compromised. Ok that sounds like a good plan. Well except the whole getting married part. The phone ringed. She pointed towards it.

"Phone." I stared at her she is really going to go through with this. Oh My Gosh I have to marry Her.

**A/N yeah I know its short sorry. I hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think of it and review me :) Oh and if there are spelling mistakes tell me please so I could fix them. **

**God bless!**

**-Colleen**


	3. Aouthers note

**A/N **Im sorry I haven't updated in a while but there has been a lot going on and I haven't seemed to have the time. Im not giving up on the story but I just would like you to know it will be a while tell I post the next chapter. Im realllyyyyy sorry :,(


	4. I am engaged

**A/N** **Heyy sorry I haven't updated in a while :( But in other news 15 reviews! Ahhh! Im jumping for joy * dances * thank you so much for those who have reviewed, heck, thank you for those who have read. I would like to thank especially those who have mentioned the spelling. I have Dyslexia so my spelling is horrible and I would have never noticed the little words I misspelled so thank you sooooo much! **

I get engaged

**I do not own Percy Jackson or the proposal **

I don't know why I agreed to do this. I have no clue as to what I was thinking but apparently I was thinking nothing as usual. After I agreed to go through with her plan. We left to go straight to some place I've never heard of, and still didn't know the name of, to get are 'marriage' legal. We walked in and the place was packed and the line was backed up to the door. Lines and I do not go good together. One is because I have ADHD so it seems as if it takes forever to get to get to front and …well that's all and apparently Annabeth is the same way.

When we Annabeth saw how long the line was she cursed under her breath. So we stood there for about three seconds then she started walking to the desk.

"Annabeth?" I asked.

"Come on." She said looking back at me. I started to follow.

"Annabeth, the line starts back here." I tried to tell her but inside I was grateful that I didn't have to wait in line.

"Next" the guy behind the counter said. a lady was about to step forward when Annabeth stepped in front of her. She turned to face her.

"Im sorry but I need to ask him a question." She told her. The Woman looked confused but nodded. She put a folder on the counter.

"I need for you to file this fiancée visa for me, please." She told him. He raised his eyebrow and opened the folder. He looked at her.

"Miss Chase?" He asked. She nodded. He looked back and forth between the two of us.

"Follow me." he said and we followed him into a back room. He opened the door.

"wait right here and someone will be with you shortly." He told us. The room was small. It had a desk on one side and two chairs facing it. It had a book case but the desk was the main feature and fill up most of the space.

I ran my hands through my hair and plopped into one of the chairs. What did I do to disserve this? I mean really could this day any worse? First I get up late, then I spill her coffee, I also had to tell my gram gram that I couldn't make her 90th birthday, and now I had to marry HER? There is nothin, NOTHING that could make this day any worse then it all ready is. Suddenly the door opened and a guy who looked to be in his 20s and was wearing a tux.

"Hello Percy," I waved hi. "hello…?"

"Annabeth."

"Annabeth" He said taking her hand. Apparently she was pacing the room the whole time we were waiting.

"You can call me Apollo." He said. "Oh please sit." He said. Annabeth hesitated but sat down. I rolled my eyes at her and she glared at me.

"Wow" He started smiling sowing bright white teeth. "Im so glad to see you two on such a short notice." He said in a joyful tone. "but is it ok if I ask you one question?" he asked raising a finger. I thought what the heck and nodded.

"Are you both committing fraud to avoid her deportation so she can keep her position as editor in chief at Athena's Books?" He asked suddenly serious. I was surprised at his sudden change of emotion. My hands started to feel clammy.

"That's ridiculous." Annabeth laughed. Which was more of a nervous laugh if anything. I chuckled nervously as well.

"Where would you get that idea?" I asked. He shrugged.

"We had someone call giving us a tip from a young lad named…" he started but Annabeth cut him off.

"Would his name happen to be Barry Skinner?" Annabeth asked. Please no.

"Oh why yes." Were screwed. "do you know him?" He Apollo asked. You have no Idea. Annabeth sighed a sad sigh.

"Ah yes poor Barry. Im so sorry for his behavior he's just a very disgruntled former employee." She explained. He nodded seeming to be listening very carefully as to what she was saying.

"Sir I know you must be very busy with the line out front and everything so if you give us the next step, we will be out of your hair and on our way." She said smiling. Apollo sighed.

"Miss Chase let me explain to you the process we have to go though." He started and Annabeth's smile dropped.

"Step one, will be a scheduled interview. I'll put you each in a room, and I'll ask you every little question that a real couple

would know about each other." Ok seems easy enough. I knew A lot about Annabeth but what she knows about me… ok there may just be a problem.

"Step two, I dig deeper. I look at your phone records, I talk to your neighbors, and I interview your co-workers." Shit.

"If your answers don't match up at every point, you will be deported indefinitely." No lost there.

"And you, young man, will have committed a felony punishable by a fine of $250, and a stay of five years in federal prison." Like I said before, Shit! He looked at.

"so Percy is there anything you would like to tell me?" He asked looking at me in the eyes. I swallowed.

"No?" He motioned with his hands. "yes?" I looked at Annabeth and her eyes seemed to be pleading as well as saying she was going to kick my ass if I didn't go along with this. I Looked back at Apollo and he seemed to be encouraging me to go along.

"You see… Apollo…the truth is…" I started.

"Yes?" he asked.

"Me and Annabeth were just… two people that weren't supposed to fall in love but did." I said. "We didn't tell anyone at work because of my permission." Apollo raised his eye brow.

"Promotion?" He asked. I nodded.

"We thought it would be… inappropriate especially if I were to be come and editor and we be…" I motioned with my hand. I finished.

"Mmhmmm, so do your parents know about your engagement?" he asked. I looked at Annabeth.

"Well I…" She stuttered then looked down. "Impossible. My parents are dead." She said. That was the sad thing. I was told about this recently that see moved here from Greece in result of her parents passing away.

"Any brothers or sisters?" He asked. She shook her head.

"There all gone." She said looking up with an emotionless face. He nodded and looked at me.

"And how about your parents?" He asked.

"Um… actually." I started.

"Ah yes we were going to surprise them with the news this weekend. We were going to go to Gram Grams big 90th birthday." She said.

"The whole family is going to be there." I said forcing a smile. Yes the whole Jackson family… Thalia is going to get a kick out of this. Apollo's eyes lit up. He clapped his hands together.

"Oh this is just wonderful and were is this event going to take place?" He asked.

"At Percy's house of course." She said. She said saying as if It was the most obvious thing in the world. If only she knew. Apollo looked confused.

"And that would be…" He pushed.

"Why am I doing all of the talking here? Why don't you tell him Percy?" Annabeth said in a free spirited voice. Ha fake.

"Montauk" I said and Annabeth repeated.

"Long Island." I finished.

"L-long Island?" She asked. I looked at her and she had a shocked look on her face. I smiled and nodded. she cleared her throat and looked at Apollo.

"Yes Long island. That is were Percy came from." She put her arm on my shoulder. "That is were we will go." She said. moving her hand back to her lap. Apollo blinked and smiled.

"Well We will see you on Monday at noon and I hope you have a wonderful weekend." He finished. We all then stood up. I shook his hand.

"It was nice to meet you." I said.

"No it was nice to meet you And you miss Chase." She smiled and shook his hand. We then left the room to walk outside. I was flabbergasted. I just keep walking once we got outside.

"Ok so this is what we are going to do we are going to get a cab to drive us all the way there. I guess ill pay and then we will meet your parents were ever you… hey are you listening?" she asked irritated. I turned around.

"Oh Im sorry but did you NOT hear what he said in there?" I asked.

"Yes I was and you did great at acting if that is what you want to hear." She said. I shook my head.

"Im dead serious I could be arrested and have to pay a huge fine." I told her fuming inside. There was only one way I was going to do this and she knew what it was. She looked at me strait in the eyes. She crossed her arms around her chest.

"Promote you to Editor? Not going to happen." She said.

"Then I quite and you're screwed good-by Annabeth." I said and turned to walk away.

"Percy!" she Yelled.

"Im not listening to you" I said. As I keep walking.

"Fine ok fine." I stopped and turned around "Ill promote you to Editor ok?" I started waling back to her.

"IF you do the Montauk weekend and the interview." She said. I was now right in front of her. "Then ill make you Editor."

"Right away no wait." She struggled some inter conflict.

"Fine." She grumbled.

"And you will publish my manuscript." She glared at me.

"Fine" She hissed.

"Ill be the one that tells my family about our engagement but first you have to ask me nicely." I told her. She glared at me.

"Ask you what." She snapped.

"Ask me to marry you." I said. her eyes widened.

"How?" She asked bewildered.

"Get on your knee." I told her.

"Excuses me!" She half yelled. I rolled my eyes. She looked around as if to make shore no one was watching. Surprisingly the streets weren't that crowded but still were.

"Fine." She said. She lifted her hand and I took it helping her to get on her knees seeing as if she was still in a dress.

""I'm I doing it right?" She asked sarcastically.

"Perfect." I said. I was enjoying this more then I should.

"Marry me?" I shook my head.

"No, you have to mean it." I told her. Her eyes narrowed. I gave her a look. She sighed and her eyes softened up.

"Percy." She asked in a sweet voice.

"Yes Annabeth?" I asked smirking. Yep I was having WAY too much fun with this.

"With you marry me?" She asked. I sighed and pretended to thank about it.

"Ok I will but I don't like your sarcasm." I said she snorted.

"Your head is full of seaweed." She muttered as I helped her up. She was halfway up and I dropped her. She growled.

"what was that" I asked. Putting my hand behind my ear.

"You're such a seaweed brain." She told me out right. I raised an eyebrow.

"Seaweed brain?" I asked. She rolled her eyes.

"You were born in Montauk, which is known for its beaches. Hence your brain is filled with seaweed." She said. I put my hand over my heart.

"That hurt." I said. she rolled her eyes.

"Will you help me up?" She asked irritated. I took her hand and helped her.

"Anything for you Wisegirl." I replied. She was brushing off the dirt off her dress and stopped when she heard me. she put her hands on her hips.

"Wisegirl?" She asked. I smiled.

"Yes, you are a girl and a smart ass." I said and turned around leaving a dumbstruck Annabeth Chase.

**A/N ****Hahahah! Oh Percy, **

**Im sorry to inform you that its going to take a whole lot longer to update because there is a hurricane on its way and it is going 10 miles per hour so it is going to be here for two days and who knows how long the power is going to be out :( sorry for the inconvenience. While this is going on why don't you review a hurricane that you have been through :) **


	5. Why me?

**A/N Don't shoot me! I know it's been long but im going to try to get back into the role. Here is a sample of what's to come :)**

**I DO NOT OWN THE PERPOSAL OR PJ&O**

Why me? Out off everyone in the world why me? Why not someone who actually likes her (Ha yeah right)? Oh yeah it's all because I had to leave Montauk and want to become a damn editor. 'No dad! This is what I want to be!' I should have listened to him. I should have staid home and take over the family business, but no I had to go to Manhattan so I could reach for the job as an editor. Not only do I fine a job but I had to be an assistant to a witch. Now I have to marry her! How the hell am I supposed to explain this to my parents? 'Hey mom hey dad! Remember Annabeth? Yeah my bitch of a boss? Yeah were getting married!'

"Now that you're done having your mantel break down can you please close the door?" Annabeth asked in an annoyed voice. _Her voice is annoying…._

"Anything for you, _dear._" I said giving her a fake smile as I reached for the handle to close the door. Annabeth glared. I closed the door harder then needed and settled back into the seat.

"130 Oceanveiw drive." I told the taxi driver. He turned around and looked at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Are you sure you can pay? That far out there." He said. Annabeth was about to say something but I cut her off.

"Yes I can pay." He nodded and turned back around. I looked over at Annabeth to see an annoyed look on her face. _It looked so natural on her face…_ what the hell?

"You know I can pay for myself." She said. I smiled at the back of the passenger side chair. If only she knew.

"I know." I said. She scoffed.

"Wipe that grin off your face." She hissed. I didn't drop the grin but if I didn't know better I would say it turned into a psychic smile. Five hours with her stuck in a taxi with _her. _ Kill. Me. Now.


	6. Oh it better work

**A/N THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS! Omg! *jumps around in circles* its short I know Im sorry and I haven't posted in a while because of school work :(**

**To random me: I know Percy seems mean but that's going to change later in the story :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the proposal or PJ&O**

It better work

Four hours 30 minutes and 25 seconds. Four hours 30 minutes and 17 seconds. Four hours 29 minutes and 57 seconds.

"Being as if we are getting married I think its best that we get to know more about each other." Four hours 29 minutes…

"Percy!" Ouch! I turned towards Annabeth rubbing the back of my head.

"What was that for?" I shouted. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"I said Being as if we are getting married I think its best that we get to know more about each other." She told me. I snorted.

"I already know everything about you." I told her. Her eyes widened but changed it into a scowl. Was that my imagination?

"How?" She asked. I shrugged my shoulders.

"You told me if I wanted to get the job as your assistant I needed to know everything about you. For example you use to live in Greece with you mom and dad with your twin brothers when the house caught on fire and you took a plane here to New York." I remembered. She was now looking at the back of the taxi drivers head. I thought it was weird until I saw the far away look in her eyes.

"And I know what your favorite coffee is." I said trying to lighten the mood. She then rolled her eyes.

"You're such a Seaweedbrain." She told me. Really?

"You're really going to stick with that name?" I asked her. She gave me a sly smile. Oh challenge accepted.

"Fine I don't mine. Call me what ever you want." I paused as a smile crossed my face. "Wisegirl." Im glade I wasn't looking at her. I could feel her stare burning into my side and if looks could kill? I bet I would be 100 feet under the ground by now.

"Seeing as if you already now so much about me." Oh no she's pissed. "What about you?"

"Well my parents live, well you already know that. My mom's parents were killed in a plan crash and my dad's mom is the only living grandparent I have. Her name is Rhea if you were curious and my dad owns a successful business." More like businesses.

"Well then know that we know more about each other I am going to announce the arrangement." She said. Oh hell no.

"You dragged me into this I get to tell them." I told her. Then I thought about it for a second. I smiled. "Never mind, you can tell them." Annabeth narrowed her eyes at me.

"What ever you're planning you better stop now because I can tell you now it's not going to work." She said. Oh no it's going to work… if not im going to be in deep shit.

**A/N please don't kill me! I know its short but I just couldn't think of a way to connect the next part with this chapter. Im sorry Please review!**


	7. Its them

**A/N it's longer! Yay! Sorry it's taken so long. I have tones of homework and then there school and school drama so yeah. Sadly it going to take a while in-between each chapter I write because of my schedule. But anyways THANK YOU FOR THE REVEIWS! :D that is the only confidence boost I have to keep writing this :) Here's the next chapter!**

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN!

It's _them_

We argued the whole way and I swear I could see the taxi drivers eye twitching the whole way as well. Of course it was about the most stupidest things. 'Why the hell are you not looking at me while im talking to you?' or 'Why are you so annoying?' and 'Why dose the world have to be round? Why not square?' Don't ask. All the while I was plotting my revenge. It was fool proof and of course Annabeth 'knew' what I was planning.

"It's not going to work so you might as well stop." She said. I conjured up the most innocent look that I could.

"I have no idea as to what you're talking about." I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Oh look the clownfish has a vocabulary." She said. I glared at her but a question came to mind. Clownfish? Really?

"Yes for your information, I do. If I didn't I wouldn't be able to right that amazing book of mine." I said, raising my head up high. I _had_ to have a good vocabulary. How else would I be able to reach out to my reads, or more so my future reader. Annabeth rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. Wow that's a first. She moved her gaze to where she was staring out the window. As if on queue we passed the 'Welcome to Montauk' sign. Then a line of small shops and business started to line up on each side of the street. They were evenly spaced out if you saw any grass it was vary small patches of it. Annabeth practically put her face up against the glass in attempt to get a closer look. That was when I started to get nervous.

"Uhh. Hey if you look close enough in the horizon you can see the ocean!" Even though I couldn't see her face, I knew she rolled her eyes. Then I could see her body tense up. Oh Shit.

"Percy… why the hell is it that half of the stores here have your last name in the title?" She asked. _Oh shit it right. _

"Uhhhhh because my dad owns them?" I left it as a question. She turned to face me, her eyes blazing with furry but her voice was deadly calm.

"Your family owns half the business in this… town and your working for me? Why?" She asked. I could hear the venom in her words.

"Because I don't want the family business." I murmured, glaring at the set in front of me. Speaking of that my dad is never going to let me live that down when I get home. Annabeth never got the chance to question the sudden change in my mood as the cab stopped.

"Alright, out. Now!" the taxi driver yelled. Damn, someone is in a bad mood. We both got out of the taxi. Annabeth slammed her door, just for good measure. I walked to the back of the taxi. I opened up the trunk and pulled out the two suit cases that were in the back. I was surprised that Annabeth only brought one. I mean don't girls bring two if not three suit cases no matter were they go? I closed the trunk and once I did so the taxi driver speed off. Well then.

"That Bastered!" Annabeth cursed. I couldn't help but stand there with my mouth open. This was a first; I have never heard her use such a colorful word. She looked at me and saw my expression.

"What? He almost ran over my foot!" She yelled. I just blinked. Wow, now who dose that remind me of… oh now I know who! She looked up and blinked a couple of times.

"That's your parent's house?" She asked. I turned around and took in the familiar two story, beachside cottage.

"Yep, this is where I grew up." Then I saw a couple of cars parked in the back. I held back a sigh. Of course they would have a welcome back party. Annabeth seemed to notice this. Her nose scrunched up in discuss. _She looked cute with her nose all_… Erasing thought from memory, erasing thought.

"I hate surprises." She grumbled. I snorted.

"Join the club." I mumbled. She sighed.

"Well at least we won't have to wait on telling them about the engagement." She said and started to walk towards the cottage. What? I grabbed her by the arm.

"Whoa what?" I managed to get out. She gave me a look and I suddenly felt very stupid.

"Why not? Everyone would be here right? Why not tell everyone now?" She asked. Ok now I feel very stupid.

"Oh." I must have looked like a gapping fish. She rolled her eyes. She seems to do that a lot. She then led the way to the house. I followed her from behind and I couldn't help but look at her. How her black dress pants along with her purple dress shirt fit her every curve. Hey, Im a guy! Annabeth lifted her hand in the air and snapped her finger. She motioned for me to come closer. What the hell? I jogged to catch up with her and slowed down to match her pace and walked beside her.

"Stop looking at my ass." She said in a motto tone voice. I tried to hide my blush. Damn it! How the hell did she know I was looking at her… never mind. We walked, or power walked, to the front door. When we got to the door I put my hand on the door knob.

"At lest try to act surprised." I told her. She sighed and smiled with fake enthusiasm. Ehh good enough. I then opened the door.

"Surprise!" It was a full house. I could recognize some people from town along with family and friends. They all cheered and clapped.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" I asked forcing a smile. My mom then walked forward and pulled me into a hug.

"I've missed you so much!" She squeezed me with all the strength she had. She pulled back and held me back at arms length. Her brown **((( A/N are her eyes brown? Or…?)))** Eyes were bright and as she smiled small wrinkles creased at her eyes. Her brown hair had a few out of place gray strands. Just then Grandma Rhea came up to me. Her white hair was short and went down to her shoulder. She was short and her head came up to about half-way to my chest. Her dark eyes as bright as ever. She might have been going on 90 but she had no wrinkles on her face. I smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

"How's my favorite grandson?" She asked. I laughed.

"Don't let the others know about that." I laughed, mentioning my cousins or more like her other grandchildren. She snorted and waved her hand like 'who cares what they think.'

"Who's this?" My mom asked motioning to Annabeth. I turned around and saw Annabeth standing there awkwardly with a small smile on her face.

"Mom, Gran Gran. This is Annabeth." I told them, putting my hand behind Annabeth's back motioning her forward. She shuffled forward and smiled. She offered her hand to them.

"Hi." She spoke shyly, with a small smile on her face.

"It's nice to meet you." Gran Gran Rhea said taking Annabeth into a hug. Annabeth stood there awkwardly for a moment before slowly wrapping her arms around her petit frame. I tried not to laugh at the sight. Gran Gran pulled back and smiled at her. Rhea whispered something to her that I couldn't quiet catch. Annabeth blushed and looked down at her shoes, sorry I mean heals.

"Well then it was nice to meet you Annabeth." Mom said to Annabeth. She then walked over to me." Be a gentleman and introduce her to everyone." She whispered.

"Everyone?" I asked her. Ok, ok yeah I whined but you will know why later. She gave me a stern look.

"Yes and I mean it." She spoke seriously but gave me a smile before she left. I heard the clicking of heels.

"What should I call her?" Annabeth asked.

"Call who?" I asked. I looked back in time to see her roll her eyes.

"Your mom seaweed brain." She said. Oh.

"You can call her mom or Sally. She'll answer to both." I smiled. She punched me in the shoulder and did it hurt.

"Ouch!"

"Well that's what you get for being a cocky idiot!" She said in a deadly tone. A shiver of fear ran up my spine.

"Might as well introduce you to the family,_ honey._" She hit me again.

I led her around the house meeting mostly Nabors that lived close by. Of course trying to avoid certain _someone's_. I turned around to look at Annabeth when it happened. Two hands popped out of no were and Poked Annabeth, taking her by surprise. It was the funniest thing I've ever seen. The proper and _oh so_ strict Annabeth _Chase_ squealed. It was high pitch and held a resemblance to the a sound of a mouse. She jumped and turned around to see who the culprit was. Then she did something I would have _never_ expected her to do.

"Oh My God!" She then screamed like a, well, a girl. I moved my head to get a closer look as to who it was.

"Oh My God!" I said but in a voice of horror. They found me. Thalia stuck her tongue out at me and Nico was right beside Thalia giving me a creepy smile.

"Hey cuzz!" Nico yelled causing everyone to look. I looked up at the ceiling.

"Why me?" I asked anyone that was willing to listen. Nico walked over to me and patted on the back.

"Who's this fine lady?" He asked motioning to Annabeth.

"Annabeth. Annabeth _Chase._" I hissed. He pointed at her and then me… then her again.

"You mean your boss?" He asked. I nodded. His jaw was now on the floor.

"Thalia how do you know…?" She cut me off.

"Annabeth's my pin pal from Greece. We've been friends since we were seven. It wasn't until when she was eighteen that we got to meet each other. Ever since then we've been best friends." She explained. My head hurts.

"Am I the only one that didn't get what she just said?" Nico asked.

"Nope." I said plopping the 'p'.

"Ok good just wondering." Nico said. That earned us both a slap up against the head.

**A/N Please review!**


End file.
